Bui, The Killer
by chidori-dragon
Summary: When hiei is a baby and is thrown off the island ,who takes care of him! well i have a little scenario of my own please read and revew the first chapter.. it might change though... erm... chapter two in the same as one so no reason to read it
1. Chapter 1

The Throwoff

A man was reading a baby care book when a woman with a kimono ,casual wear of were they live, and blue hair comes rushing in panting but full of energy even though she just gave birth to twins not 4hours ago. "THEY ARE THROWING HIM!! " with tears in her eyes she shouts and the man who moved quickly out of the chair. "ok ok calm your self.. I'll go and try to convince them to wait until he can survive on his own… surely they wi-" the lady cuts him off "YOU KNOW THEY AREN"T GOING TO! You know it… pack your stuff and go with your… son… he is of fire.. his sister shall stay here.. she is my true husbands child.. she never need know she had a brother… leave.." the man approaches her his eye burn with pain.. "but.. Hina…I…" she screams and throws herself at him pounding his chest of stone "LEAVE!!" He backs up and grabs a big bag that he knew to pack before hand… and ran for the altar of rejectionshopeing to get there before the baby boy he knew as his son now would be thrown.. he runs for it a an unhuman speed.

Reaching his destination he throws himself after the baby boy that is screaming for it's mother yelling at the priests "GIVE ME MY CHILD!!" the priest turn to him astonished to find their most noble follower screaming at them for the unnatural fire boy he held in his arms. "I am sorry but he cannot be taken ..if you want him you jump with him… " the priest turns away from the man and screams "Cutlan I swear at all the gods if you don't hand my son to me now… and I shall cut your wife's throat if you don't hand me my son! " the man's skin began to burn it ignighting into fire…

The priest turns about to look at him with unpriestly eyes… "fetch … " he throws the boy over the edge to a different world, the priest goes up in flames and so does any of his relitives.. effectively wiping out many of the townspeople. The man known as Rielan here will know forever be known as Bui, the killer… and father of the unholy boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Throwoff

A man was reading a baby care book when a woman with a kimono ,casual wear of were they live, and blue hair comes rushing in panting but full of energy even though she just gave birth to twins not 4hours ago. "THEY ARE THROWING HIM!! " with tears in her eyes she shouts and the man who moved quickly out of the chair. "ok ok calm your self.. I'll go and try to convince them to wait until he can survive on his own… surely they wi-" the lady cuts him off "YOU KNOW THEY AREN"T GOING TO! You know it… pack your stuff and go with your… son… he is of fire.. his sister shall stay here.. she is my true husbands child.. she never need know she had a brother… leave.." the man approaches her his eye burn with pain.. "but.. Hina…I…" she screams and throws herself at him pounding his chest of stone "LEAVE!!" He backs up and grabs a big bag that he knew to pack before hand… and ran for the altar of rejectionshopeing to get there before the baby boy he knew as his son now would be thrown.. he runs for it a an unhuman speed.

Reaching his destination he throws himself after the baby boy that is screaming for it's mother yelling at the priests "GIVE ME MY CHILD!!" the priest turn to him astonished to find their most noble follower screaming at them for the unnatural fire boy he held in his arms. "I am sorry but he cannot be taken ..if you want him you jump with him… " the priest turns away from the man and screams "Cutlan I swear at all the gods if you don't hand my son to me now… and I shall cut your wife's throat if you don't hand me my son! " the man's skin began to burn it ignighting into fire…

The priest turns about to look at him with unpriestly eyes… "fetch … " he throws the boy over the edge to a different world, the priest goes up in flames and so does any of his relitives.. effectively wiping out many of the townspeople. The man known as Rielan here will know forever be known as Bui, the killer… and father of the unholy boy.


End file.
